prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Noise
is the main antagonist of Suite Pretty Cure♪. His main aim is to complete the Melody of Sadness by controlling Mephisto and Trio the Minor using the Evil Noise, and creating Minor Land. Long before the series, he was sealed away by Otokichi and the Crescendo Tone, but was revived once again when the Melody of Sadness was performed. He plans to erase all sound from the world. Personality Noise is the true mastermind of the series, and the main controller of Minor Land. For him, the most beautiful sound is silence, so he hates beautiful music and the heartbeat of life and plans to erase all sound from Major Land and the human world. He is described by Aphrodite as the "power of darkness" and by Otokichi as the "most extreme evil", and is thus much feared. He believes that the heart is foolish and easily swayed by evil, and views his subordinates not as comrades, but as "useless ones" whom he treats with ruthlessness and cruelty. He displayed great joy when he managed to seal away his enemies Otokichi and the Crescendo Tone, but lost control of his emotions when Hibiki pointed out that he was actually unhappy. History First Defeat In the past, he faced off against the Crescendo Tone during his invasion of Major Land, and though he managed to seal her away in the Healing Chest and hid the Chest away in the Forest of Magical Echoes, his other opponent Otokichi managed to injure him greatly and sealed him in stone, thus fossilizing him. In his sealed form, he used his last energy to flee from Major Land. When Mephisto entered the Forest to recover the Healing Chest, he brainwashed Mephisto into creating Minor Land. He then used Mephisto to recruit Trio the Minor and Siren, getting them to collect sad energy to revive him. When he was sealed, he also secretly dispatched subordinate Golems to Major Land to give trouble to the warriors, and ordered Howling and Major 3 to steal all sound from Major Land.Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody! His appointed righthand man is Falsetto, and Noise used him to keep an eye on Mephisto and the others. Revival as P-chan In Episode 37, Falsetto managed to sing part of the Melody of Sadness, allowing Noise to escape from his stone confinement. Disguising himself as a little bird, he stayed close to Ako, and stole away the notes which the Cures had collected in the Fairy Tones.SPC38, SPC39 After that, he used his psychic power to shake the frame of the pipe organ, intending to crush Otokichi, but Hibiki saw through his disguise just in time. Having failed, he returned to Minor Land with his subordinates. Achieving Final Form In Episode 44, with the Melody of Sadness complete, Falsetto's singing brought Noise fully back to life. He started turning all humans to stone, plunging the human world into silence. He then headed to Major Land to exterminate all sound, and managed to seal away long-time enemies Otokichi and the Crescendo Tone. However, the Cures managed to injure him gravely, forcing him to retreat for the time being. As an overly-concerned Falsetto fussed over him, he absorbed Falsetto within himself and made a miraculous recovery. After absorbing Bassdrum and Baritone as well, he managed to evolve into his final humanoid form. Much stronger than before, he defeated the 4 Cures in one blow and turned the rest of Major Land into stone. Last Battle In Episode 47, the Cures asked Noise what his true goal was. Due to his ugly and fearsome voice and appearance, Noise had been continually shunned by the world. Full of hatred, he intended to create a silent world in which even he himself would cease to exist. Hearing that, Cure Melody realized that Noise's heart was actually full of sorrow. After a fierce battle, the Crescendo Cures managed to purify Noise with their final attack, Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo. Before he disappeared, the Cures managed to catch him, telling him that their goal was to "protect his smile". Hearing that, Noise smiled at the Cures for the last time before vanishing into light. Trivia *Like Moebius from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Dune from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Noise is a villain who is only shown late in the series, letting his minions do most of the work. *His true form (as a skeletal bird) can be seen whenever a Negatone is summoned *Noise is the second villain to be able to turn people into stone, following Anacondy from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *In Senki Zesshou Symphogear, another singing/music-themed magical girl anime, the main villain is also called Noise. Gallery noisepchan.jpg|Toei Animation profile of Noise as P-chan 02 (13).jpg|Toei Animation profile of Noise in his beast form noisebeastex.jpg|Toei Animation profile of Beast Noise Expressions noise04.jpg|Toei Animation profile of Noise in his humanoid form noisehumanex.jpg|Toei Animation profile of Humanoid Noise Expressions 1319328075525.jpg|Otokichi defeats Noise in the episode 36 flashback Jxu8fykggejt.jpg|Noise´s angry face Jehshiuheruhdyt.jpg Jdurydfjdft.jpg|Noise attacking Otokichi and the Cures Jdurjufhjyjryd huryvgeugt.jpg|Noise in Beast Form Dkjfujhdjnchjnuickjdnhrjhdfhfdjijr,hdygt7.jpg|Noise attacking Humannoise.jpg|Noise in humanoid form Suite4702.jpg|Noise and the Crescendo Cures References Category:Villains Category:Monsters